1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to searching methods, and more particularly to a method for searching a phone book for desired contacts and a communication terminal using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As storage capacity increases, users tend to store more data. Accordingly, current phone books of communication terminals such as mobile telephones can contain hundreds of contacts and images. Consequently, the length of time taken to search a phone book for a desired contact may be an inconvenience.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for quickly searching a phone book for desired contacts and a communication terminal using the method.